Lost Stars
by BrokenDreamz95
Summary: My take on the 1 sentence, 50 prompts challenge found on livejournal.


**Title:** Lost Stars  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Pairing:** Makorra  
**Theme set:** Gamma  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning[s]:** Spoilers for the end of Book 3  
**Notes:** I decided to take on the 1 sentence, 50 prompts challenge found on livejournal. I haven't written for LoK in quite some time, so these may not be my best works. Please follow my tumblr for my most up-to-date works, right when they are released. I hope you all enjoy.

~.~.~.~

_01\. Ring _  
Although much different from the Tribe's customs, Korra eagerly allowed Mako to slip the item of jewelry onto her finger.

_02\. Hero _  
"I was a hero, Mako," she cried, "and now I'm stuck in a wheelchair!"

_03\. Memory _  
As he stared up at the newly built statue, the elder firebender swore to keep the memory of Avatar Korra alive.

_04\. Box _  
The black velvet box stuck out of his coat pocket like a sore thumb, and Korra couldn't be happier.

_05\. Run_  
Believing herself stronger, Korra's first steps quickly became a full blown sprint, ending with Mako having to help the young woman off of the ground as tears fell from her eyes.

_06\. Hurricane _  
Mako held the Avatar through the night as the wind and rain became progressively more violent; who would've thought a Water Tribe native would be afraid of hurricanes?

_ 07\. Wings _  
"Think of the glider as a pair of wings; I swear I won't let you fall, Mako."

_08\. Cold _  
The more he sneezed, the more Korra grimaced – who knew taking care of her sick boyfriend would be filled with this much mucus?

_ 09\. Red _  
Tucking his wife and newborn daughter in beneath a warm, red blanket, Mako couldn't help but smile.

_10\. Drink _  
He gulped down his alcohol in hopes of drowning out the pain of Korra moving on with another man.

_11\. Midnight_  
She snuck into his room on Air Temple Island late that night, crawling into bed beside him and snuggling close, inhaling his musky scent.

_12\. Temptation_  
After fighting the urge for so long, Mako finally succumbed and took Korra in his arms, pouring all of his love into that one kiss.

_13\. View _  
"If you mean you, then yes, the view is immensely beautiful, as always," he smiled, hugging her from behind.

_14\. Music _  
Nervously, she took his hand and allowed him to lead her in movements in sync to the sounds of the trumpets.

_15\. Silk _  
After seeing Korra in her new pair of red, silk underwear, Mako thanked the Spirits that Korra had taken Asami up on her offer to go shopping together.

_16\. Cover _  
She ducked behind the safety of a large oak tree, yelling, "It's on!" as Mako threw snowballs her way.

_17\. Promise _  
He had promised to always love her, despite their break-up, but she couldn't help but wonder how sincere that promise was when she caught him flirting with a young woman from work.

_18\. Dream _  
"Mako, I told you – I'm not cheating on you, especially with Tahno, of all people; you had a bad dream!"

_19\. Candle_  
He ignited a flame at the tip of his finger, lighting the last candlewick with a smile; tonight would be an amazing night.

_20\. Talent _  
Their constant bickering of just what type of bender their daughter would become quickly ended the moment their little girl breathed a breath of fire, beginning the endless boasting from proud papa Mako of just how talented she would grow to become.

_21\. Silence _  
Whenever either of them fought the other, both would agree later on that it was always the angered silence that killed them the most.

_22\. Journey_  
Avatar Korra's journey across the four nations proved to be one of the most difficult times for the firebending detective of Republic City, who all but dove towards phones within reach that rang in the distance.

_23\. Fire_  
"Oh my gosh, Mako – I'm so sorry!" the Avatar managed through fits of laughter as her naked boyfriend bolted from atop her and ducked his head beneath the cool water, attempting to scrounge as much hair from being burnt as possible.

_24\. Strength_  
"That's it, Kor; you got it," the firebender cooed words of encouragement, beaming at the sight of the young woman as she rose from his wheelchair and carried herself toward the window.

_25\. Mask_  
He quickly snatched the mask away from Reika's grasp, gaze dropping at the sight of his daughter's clear confusion and disappointment; when she was older, he would have to explain her mother's fear of masks, but for now, Mako tossed the object into the trash and wrapped his arms around his wife in a comforting embrace.

_26\. Ice _  
"It's just ice harvesting, Mako – my dad isn't bringing those picks to kill you with!"

_27\. Fall_  
Having snuck away from their duties as Avatar and Republic City Detective, Korra and Mako settled beneath their favorite tree within the park and watched as the leaves fell before them.

_28\. Forgotten_  
He checked the clock one last time and sighed, pushing his chair away from the table in order to stand up; Korra had left date night forgotten once more.

_29\. Dance_  
"Come on, cit boy," Korra grinned, roughly pulling the young man from his seat and leading him elsewhere, "you owe me a dance."

_30\. Body_  
Slowly making his way down her writhing body, Mako trailed kisses across her soft, tan skin.

_31\. Sacred_  
"Reading sacred Air Nomad text, huh? I always knew you were a major dweeb, Mako."

_32\. Farewells_  
With tears of joy rolling down her face, Korra hugged her mother and father for the umpteenth time that night, before boarding the boat that awaited to whisk her and Mako away on their honeymoon.

_33\. World_  
"Korra, you and our baby girl are my entire world – I would never leave you."

_34\. Formal_  
"You're a gorgeous bride, Korra; Mako is going to lose it when he sees you."

_35\. Fever_  
Despite the rising temperature of his body, Korra didn't dare to leave her boyfriend's side the night he fell ill.

_36\. Laugh_  
She hadn't heard him laugh often, so when she did, Korra treasured the rare sound.

_37\. Lies _  
He had made many mistakes in the beginning stages of their complicated relationship, but with a new leaf overturned, Mako vowed never to make those same mistakes ever again.

_38\. Forever_  
"Chief Tonraq, it would be the greatest of honors if you allowed me to spend the rest of my life with your daughter."

_39\. Overwhelmed_  
"I can't do this, Mako – I'm a terrible mother!"

_40\. Whisper_  
With Korra's lips just inches away from his ear, her hand traveling dangerously up his thigh, and he breath hot against his skin as she spoke softly, Mako couldn't help but turn red with embarrassment before her family.

_41\. Wait _  
Despite proving rather difficult, Mako would wait as long as he needed to for the love of his life to be ready to give their relationship one more chance.

_42\. Talk_  
"We need to talk – I'm pregnant."

_43\. Search_  
After searching far and wide, the loving parents couldn't find Reika's doll anywhere within the house.

_44\. Hope_  
"I hope – when this is all over – you can forgive me."

_45\. Eclipse _  
With the solar eclipse temporarily weakening Mako's firebending, Korra was able to overpower him easier than usual, tackling him to the ground and roughly kissing his lips.

_46\. Gravity_  
Losing his balance, Mako allowed gravity to pull him down upon his backside after Korra had jumped into his arms unannounced.

_47\. Highway _  
Korra swore she was paying the utmost attention as Asami discussed her plans to build highways across the nations – at least, until Mako winked playfully at her.

_48\. Unknown_  
She had to admit, entering the unknown wasn't as bad of an experience as she thought, so long as she held Mako's hand in hers.

_49\. Lock_  
Turning the lock on the door, Korra grinned, "Alright, Cool Guy, we have fifteen minutes alone."

_50\. Breathe_  
After what felt like an eternity, the sound of air entering the Avatat's lungs sent Mako into an emotional frenzy, where he cried tears of rejoice over her once seemingly lifeless body.


End file.
